Sweeteners are well known as ingredients used most commonly in the food, beverage, or confectionary industries. The sweetener can either be incorporated into a final food product during production or for stand-alone use, when appropriately diluted, as a tabletop sweetener or an at-home replacement for sugars in baking Sweeteners include natural sweeteners such as sucrose, high fructose corn syrup, molasses, maple syrup, and honey and artificial sweeteners such as aspartame, saccharine and sucralose. Stevia extract is a natural sweetener that can be isolated and extracted from a perennial shrub, Stevia rebaudiana. Stevia is commonly grown in South America and Asia for commercial production of stevia extract. Stevia extract, purified to various degrees, is used commercially as a high intensity sweetener in foods and in blends or alone as a tabletop sweetener.
Extracts of the Stevia plant contain rebaudiosides and other steviol glycosides that contribute to the sweet flavor, although the amount of each glycoside often varies among different production batches. Existing commercial products are predominantly rebaudioside A with lesser amounts of other glycosides such as rebaudioside C, D, and F. Stevia extracts may also contain contaminants such as plant-derived compounds that contribute to off-flavors. These off-flavors can be more or less problematic depending on the food system or application of choice. Potential contaminants include pigments, lipids, proteins, phenolics, saccharides, spathulenol and other sesquiterpenes, labdane diterpenes, monoterpenes, decanoic acid, 8,11,14-eicosatrienoic acid, 2-methyloctadecane, pentacosane, octacosane, tetracosane, octadecanol, stigmasterol, β-sitosterol, α- and β-amyrin, lupeol, β-amryin acetate, pentacyclic triterpenes, centauredin, quercitin, epi-alpha-cadinol, carophyllenes and derivatives, beta-pinene, beta-sitosterol, and gibberellin.